


Devotion

by SilverFountains



Series: Alternate Shot [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Devotion, Flirting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Love, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has always been a flirt, but when he starts to show their elvish hosts a little too much gratitude, Fili is hurt and Thorin decides to remind the dark haired prince that he is bound to his brother. Perhaps a little jealousy in return will help Kili stop playing his silly games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



“What?” Kili shrugs, looking at his brother who is throwing dagger with his eyes at him.

“You know full well _what_!” Fili snarls, narrowing his eyes further. “You might have well have snogged that elvish lass right in front of me!”

Kili begins to chuckle at that. “By Mahal’s beard, are you jealous brother?!”

“You are mine!” Fili growls, grabbing Kili’s wrist. “You are promised to me! I will not have my future consort whoring himself out to elves!”

“You’re serious!” Kili’s mouth falls open. Then he scowls back. “I was not whoring myself out! You are beginning to sound like uncle with your petty obsession over the elves.”

“Well, perhaps uncle is right,” Fili snaps and then turns on his heels and storms off, leaving his brother staring after him.

+++

“Come in,” Thorin calls out when there is a knock on the door. He leans back in his chair as Dwalin’s rough hands work on the knots of tension in his shoulders and neck. When he looks up he finds his oldest nephew standing in the doorway with an uncharacteristic frown across his brown. “Fili. What bothers you?” he enquires.

“Nothing, Thorin,” Fili stutters as he stands face to face with his uncle. This was a stupid idea. He is not sure why he even came here. His uncle is hardly going to be interested in the petty quarrels between him and his sibling. It was a mistake to bother the future king with something like that and he begins to turn back. “I wish you a goodnight, uncle. Dwalin.”

“You came storming in to wish me a goodnight?” Thorin raises an eyebrow.

“I ehm …”

When Fili does not answer, Thorin looks up to Dwalin. “I think the young prince has been somewhat generous with his compliments towards our hosts, your majesty,” his friend and guard smirks as he too had been witness to Kili’s flirtatious behaviour.

 Thorin frowns and looks back at his heir, cocking his head. There are few things that get the crown prince reeled up, but his flirtatious promised One is top of that small list. “Has Kili been out of order?”

Fili lowers his gaze to the floor. He was upset with his brother. Even a little angry. But he did not want to get him into trouble. “Thorin, I … Perhaps …”

“Fili, answer me! Has your brother overstepped the boundaries of your binding?”

“I felt that he perhaps was somewhat over familiar with some of the elvish attendants, your majesty,” Fili whisper softly, feeling his face heat up.

Thorin exchanges a meaningful glance with his shield-brother and consort and then nods at Fili. “Tell him to come to my chambers immediately,” he orders his heir with a dismissive gesture if his hand. “And we will sort this matter once and for all.

“But Thorin ...” Fili protests, regretting his decision of come storming in here more than ever now. _I don’t want to get Kili into trouble. Why didn’t I just sort this out myself, he is my promised One and I should not go running to Thorin each time he steps out of line …_

“Fili, now!” Thorin growls and rises to his feet, sending the blond heir stumbling backwards.

“Yes, _Thanuh,_ ” Fili nods and hastily goes in search of this brother.

+++

“Why are you dragging me to Thorin’s chambers?” Kili moans.

“Because he has ordered me to,” Fili snaps, keeping his hand locked around Kili’s wrist. As he pushes open the door to the elvish guest chambers assigned to their uncle and his consort they find the room glowing with a soft warm light.

Fili looks over at his little brother, who pulls up his eyebrow. “Are you sure we are supposed to be here? I looks to me as if uncle has plans that he would not want us to impede on.”

Fili cannot help but agree and wonders for a moment if he had misunderstood Thorin’s order, when suddenly Dwalin appears in the doorway to the adjacent chamber.

The princes’ mouths fall open simultaneously as they find the big tattooed dwarf crossing his arms at them across his bare chest, the light glistening in the oily substance that covers every exposed bit of his skin. The normally tan-brown trousers have been replaced by a darker leather that wraps so tightly around the dwarves frame that his bulging crotch automatically draws the eye.

“Your king is waiting,” Dwalin calls the boys’ attention back to his face. “Follow me.”

The brothers exchange a confused glance. “What’s going on?” Kili flushes.

Fili shrugs but will not leave his uncle waiting and quickly follows his elder into the adjacent chamber, momentarily blinking hard against the warm glow of what feels like a thousand candles. As soon as they adjust he feels a flush burst over his entire body and he hears Kili gasp next to him.

Their uncle lies on the luxurious elvish bed, splayed out like pasha, clad an otherworldly type of luxury that must have had an elvish hand in it as rich brocade flows into soft silks and translucent chiffon.  And he knows instantly that whatever they have been invited to is definitely not something many will get to see.

“Fili,” Thorin smiles warmly, patting the soft sheets next to him.

Fili can feel his breath hitch as his eyes glide over his uncle’s form. He’s always looked up to his uncle, admired him as a warrior and a leader and loved him like a father. But for the first time in his life he sees something else in the dwarrow king. An attractive sexual being, powerful and handsome as he displays all his wealth before his nephews.

As he hesitantly climbs up onto the bed he feel embarrassed when his body begins to react in a way that it never should. _Am I getting aroused?_ He flushes. _Am I attracted to Thorin?_

Before he has a chance to think too deeply about that question he jolts when Thorin’s strong hands run down his back. “Beautiful prince Fili,” he whispers against his neck, leaving not a speck of doubt in the blond’s mind when his cock almost jumps up. “How many fantasize about having you in their bed like this?”

Kili looks at his uncle and brother in confusion. He had expected a telling off, a lecture about his behaviour, not to find his uncle flirting with his older brother as he can see Fili flush with arousal. “Thorin, what …” He stiffens as a large hand wraps around his mouth, silencing him.

“You do not have permission to speak,” Dwalin growls softly in his ear.

Thorin looks over at Kili through hooded eyes that are dark with lust and appears to grin teasingly at him before whispering softly in Fili’s ear as he traces his hands down Fili’s strong arms. Whatever it is that Thorin said seems to have had the desired effect as all Kili can hear is a soft moan that escapes his brother’s lips that sounds so erotic that he feels him harden rapidly. _What is this? Why is Thorin doing this?_ He wonders when he feels Dwalin pull him backwards against him. To his shock he can feel his uncle’s consort’s large cock stiffen against his buttocks and his eyes grow wide. “You are going to watch,” Dwalin whispers in his ear as he holds the young prince firmly in place. “You are going to see how you should take care of your One.”

Kili gasps and nods.

Fili feels like his body is on fire as Thorin pulls at the laces of his breeches. The soft light and the heavy smell of incense in the room make his head spin and feel like he is on some sort of drug. His eyes slowly close as Thorin pulls him into his arms and he feels like there are a thousand hands on him as Thorin runs his hands all over him, touching him everywhere except for the place he now wants him to touch him the most.

“Thorin …” he begs eventually when those hands miss his weeping cock by mere millimetres yet again. “Please …”

Kili whimpers softly as he recognises the needy beg from his brother instantly and tries to take a step forward, but instead finds the hot brush of breath of his captor against his neck. “I wouldn’t do that , little prince,” Dwalin whispers as he beard brushes Kili’s sensitive skin. “It would be very rude to interrupt the king as he is taking pleasure.”

“He is mine!” Kili growls at the large dwarf.

“Was,” Thorin corrects his youngest nephew as he moves in such a way that the chiffon shifts around his waist so as to reveal a glimpse of what lies underneath. “And can be again. When you learn to appreciate your brother, learn to respect him as a consort should.” 

Fili’s eyes spring open when he feels the finger between his cheeks. He anticipates the penetration of the digit as Kili would not hesitate to prepare him quickly, but is disappointed when Thorin offers him nothing more than teasing strokes as he circles the sensitive skin of his pucker. He arches his back and then pulses his pelvis back down again, desperate to find a way to make Thorin enter him, but his uncle appears to know exactly what his next move will be as he moves his finger in unison, keeping the pressure there but never less and never more as he rubs back and forth over his entrance.

“You like to see your brother writhe so shamelessly, little prince?” Dwalin whispers into Kili’s ear as he pushes his hips forward to seek friction against his cock.

Kili nods, whining softly as he hears his brother’s desperate pleas to be entered. “Thorin!” he eventually calls out for his brother.

Thorin slowly raises his eyes and looks at Kili as if he has only just noticed the youngest there. “Yes Kili?” he asks innocently.

Kili frowns at his uncle. “Stop teasing him,” he growls.

“Teasing him? I am not teasing your gorgeous big brother, Kili, I am taking my time, as you should when you play with Fili. _You_ are the one teasing, playing your silly little games with the elves when you should be fingering your brother into pleasure.”

Kili gasps at the same time as Fili when Thorin prods his large finger deep into the blond prince’s entrance.

“Oh Thorin!” Fili wails, reaching for his cock only to find Thorin’s hand stopping him.

“Not yet, lovely one,” he says lovingly as he places soft kisses along Fili’s neck, pulling open his tunic as his other hand twists inside his nephew’s heat. “When the time is right you can touch,” he bends himself forward and presses his lips against Fili’s.

The older prince’s eyes spring wide open as he feels the brush of Thorin’s moustache against his and the sinks deep into his embrace. _This feels nice. This feels so much nicer than it should! Damn this is so erotic!_

Dwalin grins as he feels Kili shift in his grip. A soft groan escapes the dark prince’s lips.

“It’s a beautiful sight, is it not?” he teases. “Seeing two dwarves together entwined in pleasure?”

Kili nods, whimpering as his cock is weeping inside his breeches. “Please, Dwalin …” he moans.

“Please what little prince?”

“Please … w-will you release me.”

Dwalin grins widely. “Not my call, little prince. You will have to ask your uncle for permission.”

Kili groans loudly, feeling humiliated and dominated by Thorin. He looks over at his uncle wrapped around his lovely brother who should be lying in his bed, tasting his lips and feels anger spark up inside him. “Stop!” he growls again. “He is mine!”

Thorin looks up, his eyes dark and flaming. “Are you jealous, Kili?” he mocks. “Jealous that your brother gets all the attention when all you get to do is watch?” Thorin looks at Dwalin and shakes his head, silently forbidding him to grant the desperate prince any form of relief. Then he turns back to Fili. “Will you have me, beautiful Fili? Will you let me show you how your One should be taking care of you?”

“No!” Kili fights against Dwalin’s grip with all his might. “I don’t care that you are my uncle! Or my king!” Kili bellows. “I will not stand by and watch as you take Fili from me!” he growls.

Thorin lets go of the blond prince and sits up, watching Kili fight helplessly against Dwalin as the tears stream from his eyes. He places one last kiss on Fili’s flushes cheeks before he shimmies himself off the bed and walks up to Kili, pushing his chin up as his eyes meet the angry darkness of Kili’s. “That passion, that devotion, Kili, is exactly what I want to see from you. You take your brother’s love for granted. You play with his heartstrings carelessly, knowing that he will always come back that he will always be there for you no matter how hard you push him away.”

Kili wants to argue, but bites his tongue. “I … I can’t help it,” he whispers softly, feeling the tears run into his stubble. “It’s just flirting. I would never really do something …”

Thorin steps aside, giving Dwalin an almost unnoticeable nod to loosen his grip and the moment the big warrior does, Kili flies out of his grip and onto the bed, clamping himself onto his big brother, his One. “I am sorry, Fee,” he sobs almost hysterically. I never meant to hurt you! I … I don’t know why I do it. You are always my One, you always have been and I would never bed another. Please, Fee, please forgive me.”

Fili looks bewildered from his uncle to his brother, still confused by the intense arousal he had felt under Thorin’s touches, now overrun by the emotions of his brother. But then his usual instinct to protect his little brother kicks in and he wraps his arms around Kili. “Hush, little brother, it is alright. You are my One. I forgive you. I love you.”

Dwalin looks at his lover and smirks at the smugness on his face. “I thought you were going to,” he says in his deep dark voice. “Take him that is.”

“I would have,” Thorin nods in an unabashed fashion that only he can pull off. “If it would have taken that to light that beacon of possessiveness inside Kili.”

Dwalin shakes his head, looking at the two princes, who are now locked in a passionate kiss together. “They are beautiful,” he remarks, suddenly feeling his cheeks burn as he becomes aware of his still standing arousal.

“They are …” Thorin grins, throwing Dwalin a look that he knows all too well and that makes the sweat pour down his naked back and chest. He shudders as he feels Thorin’s finger trace the tattoos in his chest, feels the silk and chiffon brush his skin; materials so alien for a dwarf and yet they seems to love Thorin like any wealth does as they cling to his body like a second hide. “You want to watch them …” Thorin whispers in his ear. It is not a question, merely an observation. “You want to watch the princes make up …”

“Yes …” Dwalin admits huskily and then groans as Thorin yanks at the button that holds his modesty together, letting his hardness bounce free.

“You dirty khuzd,” Thorin grins as he brushes his hand along Dwalin’s throbbing length, delighting in the shivers this earns him from his shield brother.

Fili suddenly becomes aware of the fact that they are still in his uncle’s chambers, that his elders are still there, watching them, whilst Kili is eager to prove his devotion to him. “Kili,” he whispers, gently pushing his brother back. “I think we ehm … should return to our own chambers.”

Kili looks up, flushed in the face and between his legs as he looks to Dwalin and then his mouth falls open as he finds the warrior’s erection pointing back at him. Just as his eyes search frantically for his uncle he feels a large hand wrap itself around his torso. “Thorin …” he gasps.

“Hush, dark prince,” his uncle’s deep voice resonates in his ear. And to Fili, “Stay if you will. The night is cold and my bed is warm.”

Fili stares at Thorin and then looks at Kili, remembering the pulse of excitement of feeling Thorin’s lips pressed against his, his practised hands touching his body in all the right places. He knows his mouth is hanging open a little as his cock is weeping in desire. _This is so wrong! But …. So … Erotic …_

“Let me remind you what your family means to you,” Thorin softly brushing his lips against Kili’s neck, feeling the dark haired prince shiver. “Let me teach you how dwarves help each other always when their need is greatest.”

 Whatever noise has escaped his lips, is reflected by all present in the room as Kili feels his brother’s arousal almost radiate from him. “Y-you want to be … with us?” he asks, unsurely.

“In the olden days of Erebor it was the king’s prerogative to demand such pleasure from his subordinates. But I would see you offer it to me freely, my beautiful dark prince,” Thorin smiles wantonly as he lays himself down on the bed.

Kili gasps, feeling his member pulse inside his breeches. “D-Dwalin … What about Dwalin …” he manages to stutter.

Thorin looks at his lover and beckons him. “There is not finer specimen of a dwarf than my shield brother, Kili. No one better to prove to you that you should stick with your own kin.”

Fili watches his brother swallow audibly as Dwalin kneels on the bed also. And he feels his own skin tingle. _This is a dream. Surely this is a dream._

Thorin motions something to his consort and a moment later, Kili finds himself lifted off the bed and deposited back down just as easily and a more compromising position as his breeches are yanked down. A smack to his bare backside makes him yelp in surprise.

“Dwalin will give it you rough,” Thorin smirks. “Is that what you want from your little brother, Kili? A little kink? A little dominance?”

Kili whimpers as his backside is hoisted higher in the air.

“Speak!” Thorin bellows as he drags Fili next to him, running his hands over his thighs. “You are gorgeous,” he whispers at the blond prince.

“Y-yes …” Kili whimpers as another smack lands on his bare buttocks. “I like it rough,” he admits.

Dwalin looks to his husband for permission, but Thorin shakes his head. “He is Fili’s, not mine.” He looks at the blond prince and brushes his cheek. “Your call, my beautiful heir. Will you let Dwalin teach him some humility?”

Fili looks at his baby brother and gulps as he sees him buck back against Dwalin’s thick member. He had expected to feel jealous of seeing someone else touch his brother up like that. But to his surprise the fact that it is in his hands, his choice what is done to his brother is setting his body on fire. And he finds himself nodding at the big warrior.

Kili jolts and wails as two thick slicked fingers are prodded into his behind. “Quiet!” Dwalin yells at him. “You take it silently, you disobedient little slut.”

Fili cringes at Dwalin’s harsh words but to his surprise finds his brother nod and bits his lip as he obeys the command.

“See, my golden prince,” Thorin purrs in his ear. “He wants you to own him. He wants you to remind him who he belongs to.”

Fili nods and then groans as his uncle wraps his large hand around his cock. “You have a beautiful sword, my beloved prince,” Thorin moans softly against his neck whilst he frees his own throbbing shaft, rubbing it against Fili’s thighs. “Do you know how many dwarrow would bury you in gold for but one night with you. You are magnificent. You are the golden prince of Durin and desired by all.”

Fili feels gentle shivers run down his spine at these words. He had never felt desired by anyone other than Kili. Kili was always the one getting all the attention, always the one flirting with every male and female who glanced his way.

“The fact that you do not flaunt it like your brother,” Thorin continues to whisper through his kisses which he places down his chest now, “does not mean that they do not want to bed you as badly as they do Kili. More so, in fact, as you make yourself unattainable and thus desirable, little prince. All know that you are devoted to Kili and that makes you ever more attractive a prize.”

Fili groans softly. He had never thought of it like that and he sinks deep into the soft pillows under the rocking motion of the bed as Thorin teases every spot on his body, only to jolt upright when his baby brother yelps loudly. As his eyes spring open he finds Dwalin shafted to the hilt inside his brother’s soft pink backside, followed by a resonating slap that leaves an angry red imprint on his flesh. “I told you to be quiet, princess!” the dwarf growls again as he grabs hold of Kili’s long hair and yanks his head back. “You like it rough, do you, princess? You like to be fucked so hard that you want to cry?!”

Kili whimpers and nods as far as Dwalin’s grip allows him but his pride will not give Dwalin the satisfaction of crying out again as his fingers dig hard into the bedding.

Thorin places a sloppy wet kiss on Fili’s face and then moves towards the pair on the end of the bed, laying his hand on Dwalin’s shoulder. “Enough,” he says softly and he watches his friend pull back, making Kili collapse and curl up on the bed.

Thorin scoops Kili in his arms and rocks him. “Did that pleasure you, little Kee?”

“Yes,” Kili whines softly, sobbing into his uncle’s bare chest.

“Good boy,” Thorin sooths. “And you like to suck cock too don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kili groans again, clawing for his uncle’s thick braids as he feels high on his arousal.

“Show me,” Thorin smirks and pushes the prince’s head down between his legs.

Kili gags for just a second as the king’s shaft is pushed into his mouth, but there is no force behind the motion and soon Thorin’s hands run gently through his hair, like they used to when he was a child and Thorin’s would sing him to sleep.

Fili moans softly as he watches his brother’s head bob between his uncle’s legs, knowing all too well how it feels to have that clever mouth wrapped around his shaft, that devious tongue flicking back and forth over his cockhead and lapping at his slit. And suddenly that feeling is there, swallowing down his cock as he finds Dwalin crawled but between his legs and sucking him in. He gasps and claws his hands into the silk sheets as he throws his head back. “Mahal!” he manages to utter as the wet warmth around his cock is turning him to mush.

Kili’s head flicks up at his brother’s cry but Thorin gently guides him back down onto his member. “It’s alright little one, Dwalin is taking good care of him. As you are of me,” Thorin rumbles low in his throat as his nephew works him rapidly towards ultimate pleasure. “You are good with that mouth of yours,” he praises. “You will give your brother many decades of pleasure as his consort and his One. You are very lucky, you know, Kili. Very lucky indeed that Fili loves you so.”

Kili nods and acknowledgement in response, his lips still widespread around his uncle’s shaft.

“I think you should show him,” Thorin purrs, stroking Kili’s muscular back. “I think you should beg your brother for forgiveness and show him how well you will take care of him.”

Kili looks up at his uncle, his pupils wide and dark as he nods eagerly. “I will. I should.”

“Go then. Claim him,” Thorin nods rubbing him thumb over Kili’s stubble before the young prince scrambles towards his brother, pushing Dwalin aside.

“Mine,” he whispers against Fili’s lips as he grinds himself down against him. “You are mine and I am yours. I am sorry, big brother. I am sorry I have misbehaved. I will be a good boy now,” he whimpers softly.

Fili grins at his brother, flushed and stretched in all the right places. “You will, baby brother,” he nods. “Good little baby brother,” he sooths, pressing soft kisses onto his lips as he slowly rolls Kili onto his back, moving himself between his legs. “Always mine, Kili. I will look after you. I will take care of you as you will take care of me,” he moans against Kili’s chest as he claims his right.

Thorin looks at Dwalin, signing to him in their unspoken tongue to leave the brothers to it.

“Are we done already?” Dwalin grumbles, his cock still hard and on display.

“Not at all,” Thorin purrs against his neck. “After all, I too need confirmation that I am still the only One for you, my lover.”

“Always Thorin. Never another unless you order me to,” Dwalin grins and scoops his friend into his arms, carrying to the bed in the adjacent chamber, shutting the thick door with his foot before he fulfills his duties to his king.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is not my best work as I am ill, but I promised witchesdelite some smut with these four ...


End file.
